


Everyone Needs a Little Grounding

by luvranboo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), ranboo has to learn how to deal with his anxiety and techno is just trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvranboo/pseuds/luvranboo
Summary: Now that Ranboo and Technoblade are spending so much time together, Techno has noticed Ranboo's anxiety surfacing more and more frequently. But Techno has had to deal with his own problems in the past, and so he tries to help the boy as much as he can.This minific includes mentions of anxiety and its symptoms. Please be wary while reading this minific if those themes could negatively impact you.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 543





	Everyone Needs a Little Grounding

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter for more minifics, headcanons, and theories :] @luvranboo

The more time Ranboo spent with Techno, the more Techno noticed his anxiety.

Ranboo tried to hide it, yes. But it was hard to hide anxiety when it was getting the best of you, or when you were getting so worked up that you could barely handle it anymore. And Techno knew what that felt like. So he tried to help out as best he could (without getting too involved, of course, because he _absolutely does not_ consider Ranboo to be a friend, he’s just a tenant. Of course.)

The first time Techno noticed Ranboo starting to get worked up, it was late at night, and Techno was returning from a hunt with a few of his dogs. He found Ranboo sitting in a ball outside the door to the kennel. He was folded over with his arms around his legs and his head in between his knees. He didn’t look up when Techno arrived.

Techno nudged Ranboo's side with his foot. “Hey kid, you okay?”

“Mmmph.”

“Alright,” Techno replied, quieter this time. “Would you at least look at me before I go inside?”

Ranboo slowly craned his neck up from knee-level to meet Techno’s eyes. And when he did so, Techno could see a pain in them that he hadn’t seen in a while. He knew those eyes. He had seen them in Tommy, way before… well, you know.

Ranboo’s eyes were lonely.

Techno paused for a moment before continuing, holding his gaze with Ranboo. He didn’t look away. “Listen, I’m gonna leave the kennel unlocked tonight. Not for any special reason or anything. But just so you know.”

And with that, Techno went inside. He couldn’t get comfortable in his bed, though. He sat awake for hours. Restless. What was amiss? Why was he so sleepless that night?

It was about two in the morning when Techno finally gave up on trying to get any sort of sufficient rest. Maybe he ought to check on the dogs, because that must be it, right? He had never left the kennel unlocked at night, so maybe that was what was keeping him up.

_Of course, he knew that wasn’t it, but he needed to give himself an excuse to go outside and check._

And so Techno trudged through the snow at that ungodly hour of the morning all the way from his warm home to the chilly kennel. He quietly opened up the door, peeking inside. His eyes landed on a bunch of dogs all piled in one corner, sound asleep, with a large dark mass in the middle of them all.

“You’re smart, Ranboo,” Techno whispered. “Sleeping with the pups always made me feel less alone, too.”

Techno was able to sleep that evening. And he left the kennel unlocked every night after that.

The second time Techno noticed Ranboo starting to spiral, the two of them were mining in a cave. They had stumbled upon what looked to be an old lava pit, but water had since found its way there and turned the whole thing to obsidian. And Ranboo slipped on his way down the caveside, falling onto the solidified pool.

“No, no, no,” he started mumbling. “No, get out, you’re not supposed to be here!”

Techno did not know how to handle this situation in the slightest. Ranboo’s eyes were frantic and his voice’s volume was growing at a rapid rate.

“No!” He was nearly shouting now, “I only hear you in the panic room! Why are you here? This shouldn’t be possible!”

As Ranboo grew increasingly more and more jumbled in his words, Techno quickly evaluated him. Ranboo was sitting now, hunched with his knees to his chest yet again. It was astounding to Techno that this tall boy was able to make himself look so small. His eyes were flickering back and forth, and his feet were rocking. He was shaking his head from side to side. And his hands were making grabbing motions in front of him.

_What is he reaching for? There’s nothing in front of him, what could he-- oh. He’s an enderman._

Techno reached into his inventory, pulling out the first thing his hand touched. He walked up to Ranboo, got down on his knees in front of him, and placed the item in Ranboo’s hands.

It was silent for a moment before Ranboo spoke. “Did… did you just hand me a grass block?”

Techno stared back at him nonchalantly. “Yes. Did it help?”

“Um... I think so?”

“Okay, great. Then don’t question me.”

Ranboo looked at the grass block in his hands. His rocking had stopped, and his body felt less tense. He wasn’t shouting anymore.

“Whatcha thinkin about?” Techno wondered aloud. “I can practically see the cogs turning in your brain right now.”

Ranboo took a breath. “I just-- how did you know? _I_ didn’t even know that something like that would work.”

Techno smiled. He took to his feet, stretching his back before leaning back down and messing up Ranboo’s hair with his hand. Ranboo scrunched up his face in return.

“Well, everyone needs a little _grounding_ sometimes, if you know what I mean,” Techno said. Ranboo could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Very funny. Your puns are fantastic.” Ranboo stood, still clutching the singular grass block in both his hands at once. He looked over at Techno. He smiled. “but I appreciate it.”


End file.
